His Protectors Rescue Him At Last
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Sasuke was being abused in one of the worst ways. His brother's attempts at protecting him failed. Naruto didn't know what was going on. Sasuke refused to tell him but then Itachi finally did. What will these two people do to keep him safe? NaruSasu. I own nothing.


**His Protectors Rescue Him At Last**

It's two in the morning and Naruto can only wonder why anyone would be calling at this ungodly hour, never mind Itachi. Nonetheless, he answered the phone because he knew that this must be something serious for Itachi to call him… period.

"Itachi, is something wrong?" Naruto asked in a groggy but serious voice.

"Yes, there is something wrong," Itachi snapped enraged, "We need to talk, in person."

Naruto knew there were few things in this world that could make Itachi Uchiha angry and he could think of only one that make Itachi involve him, Sasuke. He knew he had done nothing wrong, he would never do anything to Sasuke that would enrage him, and sure they got into fights sometimes and say hurtful things on occasion but they always made up because they never wanted to hurt the other. Naruto knew then that Itachi wanted his help or was involving him because he knew he would want to be a part of what was going on, that he would want to help.

"Where did you have in mind?" Naruto asked already throwing on a random pair of clothes and heading for the door.

Itachi told him to meet him at a café on Main Street W. and then ended the call. Naruto stowed his phone away in his pocket and grabbing his coat and keys heading out the door. His motorcycle took him to his destination. Itachi was already there waiting. Naruto walked up and took a seat across from him and said, "Now, tell me, what's going on?"

Itachi nodded saying, "Sasuke has been trying to hide this from you for years and I'm sure for quite some time now you've had suspicions that something is going on but were never sure what it is. The people who are hurting Sasuke are our father, Fugaku, and a man by the name of Orochimaru."

"_Orochimaru_, isn't he…?" Naruto asked not even able to finish the question with the horrifying thought of what it would mean for Sasuke.

"Yes, he sells the bodies supplied to him to be used for whatever sexual desires the clients wish in their twisted fantasies before he himself does. Fugaku has been selling Sasuke out to Orochimaru. For all my efforts to save and protect my otouto they have failed and now I wish for your assistance in saving him." Itachi said.

"You don't even need to ask," Naruto said, "I'll do anything for Sasuke. All that matters to me is that he's safe and happy."

"Yes, I know, that is why I have called you here." Itachi said.

"Then tell me what you want me to do." Naruto said.

Itachi had finally located where everything would occur. He told him that since he came on his motorcycle he should go on ahead to stop them and Itachi would help when he caught up. They would get Sasuke out of there and take him somewhere safe. He admitted that he needed help with coming up with a place. He agreed to Naruto's suggestion of Iruka's when he promised that Iruka would be more than willing to accommodate them. Itachi also said that he needed Naruto to convince Sasuke to involve the police because he was the only one in Sasuke's life whose opinion truly mattered to him—he was the only one who could.

When Naruto stood up with the same level of rage that Itachi felt and demanded to go Itachi gave him the location and they headed out.

When Naruto arrived he stormed right in, went to Sasuke's side, grabbed the man on him and threw him across the room before taking his jacket off and crouching in front of Sasuke while putting it on his shoulders. Sasuke looked up at him surprised, vulnerable, and scared. He caressed Sasuke's face and leaned forward kissing the top of his head promising him everything was going to be okay, that he wouldn't let any of them touch him ever again, that he would protect him and that Itachi was on his way. Naruto then squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before getting up and turning to face the people he had just promised to protect Sasuke from and got in a defensive stance.

While this had all been happening they were demanding to know what was going on. When Fugaku was finally given the opportunity to speak he said it was the boy's boyfriend coming to save the day. More shouting ensued until a snake-like man silenced them.

"If a pest interferes with our fun," He said, "All we have to do is exterminate it. I assume you have no problems with that Fugaku?"

"No, do whatever you want with him Orochimaru," Fugaku replied, "I'd be happy to see him go, he makes me sick."

"Well, there you go, get rid of him and if you wish to play with him too he's free of charge." Orochimaru said with a sadist, cruel smile.

They laughed suddenly pleased and looked the blonde over lecherously while they murmured amongst themselves about what they would do. Naruto held a scowl and glare but didn't taunt them.

He was sure he could handle these underlings but Fugaku and Orochimaru together after dealing with them was questionable so he'd rather give Itachi time to catch up, but then again if he got to them before Itachi showed up then all the more distracted they'd end up with him and Itachi could hopefully sneak in a severe blow to one or both of them.

He decided dealing with them quickly was for the best. Taunting now sounded like a great idea and it would be easy enough to accomplish with these imbeciles.

"Oh keep staring and while you're doing that I'll take my sweet time taking you out one by one." Naruto smirked.

The enraged shouts came as expected and a good number of them charged. The one at the lead of the charge has a bat. Naruto was more than happy to take his hands off it and making his first strike with it right to his gentiles. The man immediately doubled over in pain. Naruto thought he quite deserved it just like everyone else deserved what was coming to them.

Naruto had learned how to fight when he was young, street wise and "proper" wise, but he couldn't say he was as happy as he was today that he'd paid attention to that science class when their teacher decided to tell about all—or at least a great number of—the places on the human body that could cause the most pain, like for instance he had learned the best place to aim to wind someone. He was using plenty of them on the people in front of them.

At one point they'd managed to restrain him for a minute but then one of the other guys got within two meters of Sasuke resulting in Naruto punching one of the guys holding him in the windpipe sufficiently cutting off his air flow, the other guy let go immediately. He didn't spare either of them a second glance, didn't even care if that punch he'd just delivered would result in the man's death. He moved forward and pounced on the guy approaching Sasuke punching him in the head with all he had three times before stopping to find he'd broke his nose.

He got up since the man was no longer fighting him. As he turned back he realised that the rest had fled. Whether that guy from a minute ago had managed to breathe again he didn't know, but he wasn't in here anymore. He turned his attention to Fugaku and Orochimaru. Both were enraged.

"Now you die boy." Fugaku said, "Say your prayers."

"Sorry, I don't believe in God." Naruto said, "Besides, I wouldn't waste my time praying for the likes of you."

They both charged and he wondered what the hell he was going to do. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Itachi walk in, give a quick sweep to determine the situation, and charge in sending both men careening to the floor.

"Did I ever tell you," Naruto asked, "that you have wonderful timing?"

"I believe you have." Itachi smirked, "Though I believe this is the first time you aren't being sarcastic about it."

Naruto smirked in return remembering all those times he said that when Itachi walked in on them making out. Then the groans of the people returning to their feet were heard. Itachi and Naruto turned their attention back to them.

"So, who would you like?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"Truthfully? Both, but I suppose we feel the same about that." Itachi said, "I'll take Fugaku."

"I'll handle Orochimaru here then." Naruto said.

"Let's have fun, shall we brat." Orochimaru said.

"Sorry to tell you but when a psychopath calls you a brat it's really not easy to take that offensively." Naruto taunted.

"It seems you too are a disappointment Itachi." Fugaku said.

"Your approval or disapproval means nothing to me." Itachi said.

"Then I shall teach you a lesson." Fugaku replied.

As the duos fought each other Sasuke watched in the background terrified by what might happen to them and hating himself for being so useless. He hated the helplessness he felt, that as the two people dearest to him fought he couldn't do a thing but watch. He watched as Naruto and Itachi came back to back, how they murmured to each other ideas, saw them both duck at the same time so Fugaku and Orochimaru's attacks hit each other.

Sasuke watched on as Itachi used Naruto's back as a way to catapult into Orochimaru when Naruto shot upward to give him the momentum. Then as Naruto left hooked his father under his chin when he had sent Itachi flying into Orochimaru. He watched as they pulverised and got pulverised in return until finally, finally they won.

Naruto immediately bounded over to Sasuke's side. He crouched down and pulled Sasuke into his arms. Sasuke hadn't realised he'd been crying the whole time until Naruto told him to stop crying with reassuring promises whispered in his ear. At that point he buried his nose into the crook of his neck and allowed him to carry him away and into the back seat of a car with him.

He recognised it as Itachi's by the familiar smell. Then he shuffled a bit so all he could smell was Naruto's scent. He stayed curled up in his lap allowing everything to finally pour out.

Naruto pulled a blanket over Sasuke that Itachi had put in the car prior to meeting up with Naruto or that he had simply been forgotten in his car. Sasuke let one of his hands slip around the hem of it and tug it more snug around him as Naruto's arms remained secure around him. He was asleep by the time they reached Iruka's.

After making sure that the blanket wouldn't slip off while he was carrying him he got out of the car and walked up to Iruka's door with Itachi at his side. Itachi knocked on the door. It was around 4:15 in the morning right now and Iruka opened the door looking ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind but on seeing who was there he blinked in surprise and confusion at the trio at his front door. He ushered them inside.

"Is something the matter?" Iruka asked them while they all sit at the couch.

"Yeah, see this is what's going on," Naruto said and then proceeded to explain everything to Iruka who looked just as enraged by what happened to Sasuke as he and Itachi are.

"That's unbelievable! I can't believe…!" Iruka said starting to mutter to himself.

"Hey 'Ruka, is everything…" Kakashi stopped halfway through his sentence and blinked at all of them, "Okay, what's going on?"

Kakashi at the moment was being ignored. Iruka got up telling them that he only had one spare room and they were free to do what they want with it, he was about to add that he and Kakashi would sleep on the couch but Naruto told him to keep his bed before he could do so. He tried to protest but Itachi backed him up and Iruka let it drop.

Kakashi waited until they were back in their room to ask Iruka what happened and they didn't end up going back to sleep after that.

Itachi said he would take the couch since Sasuke would want Naruto there when he woke up. Naruto said he could always pull a mattress from the bed or something and he could sleep in here but Itachi shook his head saying Sasuke would just want to be with him for a while once he woke up. Naruto nodded not putting up any further argument.

He retrieved some of his clothes for when he would crash here on occasion. Naruto looked over at Itachi showing him the clothes to one, check that Itachi didn't mind him dressing his brother and two, to know if he might need a pin or something to keep them up. Itachi just nodded the go ahead and left the room with a "good night".

Naruto carefully slipped on the clothes and before slipping into bed with him he discarded his shirt and then crawling in, he pulled him snug against his chest. He buried his face in Sasuke's hair and slipped into sleep, his mind shutting down now that Sasuke was safely tucked in his arms.

When Sasuke woke up the next day he was confused as to why he was asleep with Naruto, yesterday's events not coming to him yet. It only took a few moments for them to come rushing back to him though and he blinked back the tears that came with the memory.

Sasuke closed his eyes and nuzzled Naruto's chest while taking a deep breath and inhaling Naruto's scent. He immediately relaxed at the familiarity of Naruto's presence, his scent, his hold.

After carefully shuffling into a more comfortable position he contented himself with drawing on Naruto's chest with his finger while he waited for Naruto to awake.

When he did he grumbled incoherent noises as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then turning his attention to Sasuke, whom he realised is awake when he looked over, he smiled and nuzzled the top of his head while also pulling Sasuke closer.

"Mornin' 'Suke, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Morning and no I'm not but I will be." Sasuke said adding with a sincere smile, "You'll be making sure of that, won't you Naruto?"

"O' course I will." Naruto said. "Consider me your personal slave 'til you're all better."

"Mm, I'll have to reap the benefits of that while they're here." Sasuke said.

"M-hm, whatever makes you happy." Naruto said.

"Stupid, you make me happy." Sasuke whispered.

"Well, I sure hope so _but_ you've already got me so I can't give you me." Naruto said. "What else do you want?"

"Stupid." Sasuke mumbled.

"You want 'stupid'?" Naruto asked jokingly rolling Sasuke over him onto his chest.

That resulted in them getting into a mini semi-wrestling match. Sasuke, knowing that he couldn't beat Naruto in a wrestling match told him to lose which he did of course, all in the name of servitude.

"Ah, you got me." Naruto grinned.

"I thought you said I already had you?" Sasuke said.

"Hm, true. Okay then, you got me again! You get a prize!" Naruto said.

"A prize is it? Okay, tell me what it is." Sasuke said.

"My undying love for you that will last for _all_ eternity." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered softly. "Thank you."

Sasuke snuggled up to Naruto. He honestly wonders how he got so lucky sometimes. That of all the people in the world how was it that he was the one Naruto loves. It really made all the difference in the world that he has Naruto to turn to. It truly amazes him that despite everything that's happened with his father and Orochimaru that Naruto can make him smile, can make him happy, that he can always make him smile and happy.

He wanted so badly for this to never end. He had spent countless hours worrying about what might happen if ever Naruto found out about what his father had done and had allowed to be done. He had worried so often about the things that might take his Naruto away. He finally acknowledged what Itachi and Naruto always told him, that Naruto would never walk away, that he would always love him, that he'd always be there. There were so many things he needed from Naruto, many a number of them probably unfair, but all of them he already has or Naruto is more than willing to give.

He sighed in contentment. After everything that's happened he can't say that he's okay but he's sure it's going to get better and he'll be able to say "I'm okay" soon enough. He does have Naruto taking care of him after all.


End file.
